burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Carson Opus
The Carson Opus is the successor of the Low Rider from Burnout Revenge as it makes a comeback in Burnout Paradise. It is different from other Stunt boost vehicles since it is heavier and less nimble. This makes it difficult for players to perform stunts at high-speeds. The Opus's steering is rather wide and its below average maneuverability makes this vehicle less desirable for Race events. Its weight and strength stats prove useful for Road Rage events. It has many fun uses in role-play due to its styling, and still maintains utility as a thoroughly decent ride. It can brawl with the best of them if you play your cards right. When using the E-brake drifting method, this heavy machine turns much quicker than using the normal brakes. However, its wide body hampers its true ability, for if the player wants to make a hard turn (i.e; from East Crawford to Patterson Ave.) the car wants to understeer, even when moving at a high speed. This is due to its heavy weight pulling the car toward the outside of the turn on flat tight right angles like in Downtown. When it comes to drifting uphill like on Uphill Drive for example, the car will want to oversteer into the curve because of the car's slight tilt forward. The same goes for drifting downhill. If battling against a Nighthawk, the Opus will put up a very good fight for it can push it around almost like a Hunter Takedown 4x4. But because it sits so low to the ground, the Nighthawk will have a hard time pushing it off the road. So with practice, the Opus can be the best car in the game. How to Unlock Win 56 events and then shut it down. Resemblance The Opus resembles many aspects of mid 1960s cars mixed together to create a distinctive look. The side design (especially the side air scoop) along with the rooflines resemble a Dodge Super Bee and the taillights bear a striking resemblance to a 1968 Pontiac Catalina. The front end is similar to the 1970 Dodge Coronet or Super Bee. It also makes an appearance in EA's The Godfather II game. Burning Route Notes *Burnout Paradise's Free February Update lowered the Opus's speed stat from 6 to 4. *The old Criterion Games Network referred to this vehicle as the Carson Opus Hemi after shutting it down. In the actual game, however, it is simply known as the Carson Opus. *Boost flames will not appear if the rear bumper of this vehicle is detached. *Opus is a Latin noun which when translated into English means "A musical or literary composition." *Although the Opus has 3 taillights, only two of them operate. *The Carson Opus is one of the few vehicles which can take down a Hunter Olympus at full speed head-on. * If the E-Brake and the gas buttons are held, then E-Brake is released, making the vehicle bounce by pressing brake, gas, and E-Brake, the engine will rev loudly through the TV speakers. *The Carson Opus' license plate is US-CL-LW, which stands for United States-Classic-Lowrider. Category:Burnout Paradise vehicles